El Cielo se había apagado
by Tsurumi
Summary: ¿Cómo enfrentar la muerte de la persona que le dio sentido a sus vidas? ¿Cómo afrontar ese ultimo adios? Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.


Absolutamente nadie se encontraba tranquilo y ajeno a ese tan lúgubre momento, muchos estaban completamente destrozados, en distintos niveles y formas, otros se veían más impasibles, pero el hecho de estar ahí solo significaba desolación y pena, despedían sus sueños junto con todas sus ilusiones.

El cielo había apagado su luz.

Las personas entraban y entraban, parecía un sitio con un elegante evento, si no hubiera tantas personas llorando, realmente creerían que se trataba de una gran fiesta llena de gente rica y excéntrica.

Nana lloraba a más no poder, estaba realmente destrozada y había perdido su enorme sonrisa, Iemitsu intentaba calmarla, intentaba contenerla, pero le era imposible, el también estaba sufriendo inmensamente, solo podía sostener su mano y abrazarla. Después de todo, es sabido que el dolor más grande que puede existir es la pérdida de un hijo.

Los niños intentaron ir donde Nana, pero al verla así solo pudieron continuar llorando, sufriendo inmensamente, I-pin y Lambo estaban a solas abrazándose y llorando, Fuuta quien los vio solo pudo acercarse a ambos y acompañarlos, intentando calmarlos de su tan fuerte sufrimiento, solo le quedaba llorar en silencio, viendo como su vida reformulada se arruinaba completamente con la pérdida de ese hermano mayor que siempre los acompañó y ayudó, que con una sonrisa les solucionaba sus problemas, esa sonrisa tan luminosa que se había apagado para siempre.

La gente no tan cercana estaba en unas esquinas, hablando despacio por respeto, pero el silencio de ellos fue completo cuando vieron entrar a tres importantes personas juntas, a los capos de 3 de las familias más importantes de la mafia, Cavallone, Gesso y Giglio Nero, Yuni afirmada del brazo de Byakuran mientras lloraba en silencio, este se veía tranquilo pero estaba completamente serio, cosa extraña en él. Dino caminaba junto a ellos con su mirada baja y triste, su hermanito ya no estaría nunca más ahí.

Yuni sin separarse del brazo de Byakuran caminó hacia Nana e Iemitsu, quería acompañarlos de algún modo, Dino se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver a los pequeños ahí en el suelo llorando.

-Niños-los despeinó a los tres.

-Dino-nii-susurró Fuuta con su voz quebrada.

-¿Han comido?-los miró preocupado, los tres negaron con sus cabezas y luego se abrazaron a él para seguir llorando.

-Yo los llevaré ahora

-Pero mamma-dijeron Lambo e I-pin.

-Yuni estará con ella ahora, vamos afuera

Dino se llevó a los tres pequeños de ahí, era lo mejor para ellos, y aunque se moría por ir y darle un abrazo a Nana, sabía que alguien debía de encargarse de los tres pequeños a los cuales su hermanito les había dedicado tanto cuidado.

Yuni hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a Nana e Iemitsu, este último respondió con respeto, su mujer la miro pero claramente parecía no ver, entonces la pequeña saliéndose de todo protocolo la abrazó, ambas lloraron juntas. Tanto Byakuran como Iemitsu habían sido desplazados por ambas.

Bianchi estaba de pie estática, en la mitad de ese horrible pasillo, ahí al final donde estaba la urna del cielo, bajo ella estaba sentado su hermano pequeño, completamente herido, lleno de vendas y parches, pero eso no era lo preocupante, no se movía para nada, solo luchaba por respirar, tenía la mirada baja, no era capaz siquiera de manejar el cómo se sentía en ese momento, solo se repetía internamente una y otra vez que debía haber muerto él, la mujer quiso ir donde su hermano abrazarlo, o algo, ayudarlo con algo de contención, pero no fue capaz de seguir caminando al verlo así de mal, después de todo no existía absolutamente nada en el mundo que tranquilizara a su hermano en ese momento.

-No deberías de quedarte de pie aquí en la mitad de la nada Bianchi-chan-la voz de Shamal la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ésta solo lo miro, reaccionando e ignorando sus miedos, caminó firmemente hacia su hermano, ahí sin decirle palabras se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, sintió un pequeño movimiento involuntario de este, pero sintió como comenzaba a llorar como un niño pequeño, estaba destrozado. Sabía que las palabras no ayudarían, después de todo ella misma aun no era capaz de asumir lo sucedido.

Cada vez el lugar se llenaba mas y mas, mucha gente importante viajó hacia Namimori solo para asistir al funeral del decimo Vongola, aunque mucha gente no relacionada con el mundo de la mafia llegó, hasta compañeros de la escuela que se impresionaron al ver la cantidad de gente que ahí había.

Cuando entró la familia Shimon fue un momento bastante complejo, si bien su familia parecía tranquila, estaban afectados, pero su líder era otra cosa, Kozato Enma parecía que en cualquier momento desfallecería, estaba pálido y con los ojos hinchados, parecía ajeno a todo el mundo, solo fue capaz de caminar directamente hacia la urna de su mejor amigo, esa persona que lo hizo encontrar un verdadero camino en la vida, algo completamente distinto a esa absurda venganza, apenas estuvo ahí, cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desesperado, internamente se culpaba por no haber podido ayudarlo, haber podido evitar su muerte.

-Enma-Adelheid a su lado solo pudo colocarse en cuclillas para intentar calmarlo y brindarle apoyo, pero ninguna palabra cambiaría el estado del pelirrojo.

La mujer de cabello oscuro parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría, pero tenía que estar fuerte para su jefe, para apoyarlo de algún modo, entonces notó que a centímetros de ellos estaba la tormenta de la decima generación junto a su hermana en una situación bastante deplorable también.

El resto de la familia Shimon solo pudo quedarse de pie en la entrada, no había mucho que hacer. Aunque Kaoru se detuvo antes al ver ahí en la entrada del enorme salón a Yamamoto Takeshi sentado en el suelo, su sonrisa había desaparecido completamente, esa mirada seria típica de un Hitman, como Reborn le había dicho, parecía querer quedarse para nunca irse. Estaba herido, su brazo afirmado con una férula, lleno de vendas por todos lados, además de un ojo completamente cubierto. El guardián de la llama del rio le extendió una mano en silencio, trayendo a la realidad a la lluvia de Vongola.

-Kaoru-susurró impresionado, recibiendo su ayuda y poniéndose de pie.

-Lo-lo s-sien-to-dijo en voz baja y nervioso de no hacerlo enojar o decir algo que no debía.

Yamamoto solo pudo asentir y sonreír de forma completamente vacía, algo se había roto dentro de él y eso había acabado con su esencia despreocupada, se sentía totalmente responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Tsuna, después de todo había quedado inconsciente en mitad de esa terrible pelea.

-¿Vinieron todos?-preguntó Yamamoto intentando controlarse.

-Si-le indicó a Enma junto a la urna de Tsuna, de rodillas en el suelo llorando desconsolado, también vio a Gokudera bastante cerca.

-Fuimos unos inútiles

Dijo para caminar directamente hacia dentro mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, parecía bastante serio, pero solo caminó hacia Gokudera para sentarse a su lado, apenas lo vio Bianchi decidió ponerse de pie y dejarlos a solas, seguramente tenían muchas cosas que decirse.

La tormenta notó lo que pasaba a su lado, secó rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y miró con impresión a Yamamoto que había llegado a su lado pero solo guardó silencio, este también lloraba y sufría por lo sucedido. Adelheid al ver a ambos guardianes ahí en el mismo estado de Enma, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos estar a los tres, le dolía lo que había pasado, pero no era capaz de imaginarse siquiera lo que sentían en ese momento. Solo podía pensar en que no quería estar en sus zapatos.

-¿Has visto a los demás?-preguntó Yamamoto mirando al vacio, casi al aire, pero esperaba alguna respuesta de los dos que tenía prácticamente a su lado.

-No lo sé-respondió Gokudera suspirando pesadamente.

Silencio nuevamente, Enma parecía más calmado, reacciono en parte al escuchar la voz de ambos guardianes y se sentó junto a ambos, los tres estaban completamente perdidos en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, en la impotencia de no haber sido capaces de hacer algo, de haber permitido que ese enorme y luminoso cielo fuera extinto.

Todo estuvo en parte tranquilo por unas horas, la gente parecía más calmada, pero aun faltaban muchas personas cercanas que llegaran. Toda esa especie de calma acabó cuando las chicas llegaron. Rápidamente se hizo presente un llanto tan grande que parecía que moriría en cualquier momento. Haru corrió directamente a la urna, se lamentó infinitamente, se sentía completamente perdida, pero cuando vio a esos tres sentados ahí, como alma en pena, no fue capaz de hacer nada más que abrazarlos como pudo. No sabía si por ayudarlos o por buscar contención para ella misma en ese momento, pero al verlos heridos entendió lo que habían batallado.

Kyoko caminó con mayor lentitud, parecía perdida en algo que su rostro no era capaz de expresar, caminó directamente a ese lugar, vio como Haru lloraba desconsolada, también vio cuando esta abrazó a esos tres que estaban ahí en el suelo, las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero aun no emitía ningún sonido, solo resonaban sus tacones mientras se acercaba a la urna, cuando ya estuvo frente a frente a ese frio trozo de madera, movió sus labios.

-Tsu-kun

Entonces estalló en llanto, había dejado salir toda esa pena que se contuvo dentro de ella cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, prácticamente había salido de su shock. Haru como pudo se puso de pie para abrazar a la castaña, lloraba como un bebe, ambas lo hacían, pero era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado por Tsuna o por algo, estaba preocupada.

-Chicas-la voz de Bianchi detrás de ellas las hizo reaccionar.

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia ella para seguir llorando con una pena que calaba el alma, la mujer adulta se las llevó de ahí para beber algo que las calmara un poco.

Los tres hombres que estaban bajo la tumba quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de suceder, pero no eran capaces de moverse de ahí, ni siquiera se sentían capaces de reaccionar a su propio dolor.

Nana estaba bebiendo un agua que el mismo Iemitsu había ido a buscar para ella, Yuni estaba a su lado tomando su mano con fuerza, ver el estado de la familia Vongola en ese momento tan deplorable era doloroso, más cuando esas personas tan alegres, llenas de energías habían pasado a ser almas en pena.

-Tsu-kun tiene muchos amigos que lo quieren mucho, me apena verlos a todos tan tristes

-La familia de Sawada-san está sufriendo mucho-susurró Yuni-es muy triste verlos así-sollozó la pequeña.

-Yuni-chan-llegó Byakuran muy serio donde la pequeña-Gamma vino por ti, es hora de irse

-No quiero irme de aquí aun-susurró-dile que entre a darle sus respetos a Sawada-san, después de todo se conocían

-Lo hare-dijo el peliblanco para salir de ahí.

-Yuni-sama-habló Iemitsu-agradecemos que viniera, pero si ya se le hacer tarde

-No se preocupe, quiero estar con Nana-san

Yuni no quería separarse de la madre de Tsuna, la mujer parecía tan frágil, además sentía que Iemitsu no sería de mucha ayuda, el debía de estar culpándose internamente por la muerte de su hijo, era claro que también estaba destruido. Además de que los mismos guardianes de Tsuna estaban todos bastante heridos físicamente por esa fatal pelea, unos más que otros, pero verlos así y además culpándose en todo momento, lo hacían cuestionarse el porqué de haber elegido a su único hijo para una tarea tan difícil.

Dino volvió con los niños, todos más calmados en parte, tenían que volver en algún momento y no fue capaz de mantenerlos lejos más tiempo, Lambo cuando vio a Yamamoto y Gokudera ahí, se separó de I-Pin y Fuuta y se fue donde ellos arrodillándose frente a ellos.

-Lambo-se impresionó Yamamoto-¿Dónde estabas?

-Dino nos llevo a comer-se acomodó entre ambos.

Parecía que desaparecería en cualquier momento ahí entre ambos, pero tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera le permitieron estar en ese lugar, después de todo estaban más acostumbrado a Lambo que cualquier otro niño, ya que él era un guardián como ellos, el sentía lo mismo que ellos, el había vivido lo mismo que ellos. I-pin y Fuuta caminaron hacia Nana, sabían que Lambo estaba mejor ahí.

Cavallone tuvo que enfrentar la cruda realidad también, caminó hacia Nana y dijo lo que debía decir por protocolo, pero se sentía pésimo. Los niños se quedaron con la mujer, Yuni tampoco se movió, el caminó al pasillo de vuelta, había alguien a quien tenía que buscar. Nuevamente salió de ahí de forma rápida.

-¿Has visto a los demás Lambo?-preguntó Yamamoto de la nada.

-No, aunque quizá ellos estén tardando mucho mas en salir del hospital, ¿No que estaban peor?-preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro que usaba el brazo de Yamamoto como apoyo.

-Sasagawa salió primero que nosotros tres-dijo Gokudera rápidamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y donde se fue?-preguntó Yamamoto preocupado.

Solo recibió un movimiento de negación con la cabeza de parte de Gokudera, este no tenía idea donde se encontraba el sol de Vongola. Lambo suspiró, no había noticias de los demás, se estaba preocupando, Yamamoto estaba en el mismo estado que el más pequeño, pero estaba preocupándose más en contenerlo que en darle más vueltas al asunto de donde se encontrarían con los demás.

Adelheid llego donde Enma para decirle que era hora de partir, ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí era hora de volver al hotel, este la miró y recibió su ayuda, pero volvería, solo iría por algo de comer para tranquilizar a su propia familia y también para calmarse el mismo, el haber estado todas esas horas sentado junto a los tres guardianes de su mejor amigo lo había hecho pensar mucho, estaban destrozados tanto emocional como físicamente, además ni siquiera sabían sobre los demás, con suerte tenían conciencia de que se entraban en ese lugar sentados acompañando el féretro de su jefe y amigo, parecía que habían perdido totalmente su razón de vivir, sus ganas de querer continuar.

Cuando caminaba para abandonar el lugar, vio a dos personas en la entrada a las cuales reconoció de inmediato, eran las nieblas de la décima generación de Vongola, Rokudo Mukuro junto a Chrome Dokuro, ambos estaban heridos, con vendas que dejaban a la vista que seguían sangrando, pero apenas estuvieron en la entrada, Chrome comenzó a correr directamente hacia el féretro.

-Boss-tocó ese trozo de madera, y comenzó a llorar-lo siento

Yamamoto al verla se preocupo, iba a ponerse de pie para ayudarla, pero Lambo no se lo permitió, seguía totalmente aferrado a él. Entonces vieron a Mukuro de pie detrás de ella, permitiéndole llorar, permitiéndole dejar salir todos esos sentimientos acumulados que tenía desde que había recuperado la conciencia y se había enterado de tal terrible noticia.

Gokudera solo la observó y volvió a técnicamente esconderse en sus pensamientos, se sentía demasiado desanimado para hacer algo por la chica.

-Se ven bastante destrozados-les hablo Mukuro mientras se ponía de pie frente a los tres guardianes, aunque si se hablaba por heridas, el era quien estaba peor.

-También lo estas-suspiró Yamamoto.

-Claro, perdí mi opción de dominar Vongola tras la muerte de Sawada Tsunayoshi

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!-le gritó Gokudera, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Lambo.

-También esta triste-susurró Lambo, quien casi gateando se acercó a Chrome y la abrazó-Onechan también esta triste…

Mucha gente los había terminado mirando por el grito de Gokudera, pero al notar que más de ahí no pasaría nadie intervino, muchos sabían cómo se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, demás sabían que era una situación bastante fuera de los limites para cualquiera, era normal que gritaran o pelearan. El que se mantuvieran tranquilos era algo completamente nuevo y fuera de su acostumbrada realidad eso preocupaba a todos mucho mas.

Terminaron quedándose los cinco ahí, Gokudera en una esquina, junto al Yamamoto, ya que Lambo se había movido al otro lado de la lluvia e hizo que Chrome se sentara a su lado intentando calmarla, o más bien dándole a entender que no solo ella era quien se sentía tan culpable. Mukuro se quedo de pie frente a ellos en silencio, mirando hacia la nada.

-Chicos-Iemitsu se había acercado a los cinco guardianes que se encontraban ahí-ya es tarde, deberían de ir a revisar sus heridas al hospital nuevamente…

-No me iré de aquí-susurró Chrome.

-No dejare sola a Chrome aquí-siguió Mukuro.

-No quiero irme de aquí-sollozó Lambo aferrándose al brazo de la chica.

-Tampoco me iré-le dijo Gokudera-no dejare a Juudaime

-Ya escucho-susurró Yamamoto-nosotros nos quedaremos aquí

-Está bien-suspiró sabiendo que no importaba lo que les dijera, no cambiarían de opinión-¿Han sabido sobre los otros dos?

-Nada-suspiraron pesado.

-Hibari aun sigue en el hospital-dijo serio Iemitsu-estuvo a punto de morir también, dudo que este aquí-se giró y les dio la espalda-deberían ir a verlo

Solo hubo silencio, ninguno sabia del estado de los demás, solo sabían que Tsuna había muerto y que nadie más lo había hecho, no sabían quiénes estaban más graves y quienes menos, si alguno estaba al borde de la muerte o si alguno había salido completamente ileso. La impresión de que la persona más herida de todos fuera Hibari los impactó, era probable que el luchara hasta el final con su cielo, quizá es la única persona que sabe como todo sucedió.

Chrome se abrazó con más fuerza a Lambo, Gokudera y Yamamoto solo fueron capaces de bajar su mirada, Mukuro se sentó junto a Chrome sin la intención de irse.

La gente que quedaba era poca, ciertamente estaban los más cercanos. Shimon se había ido, Yuni con Byakuran se fueron cuando se hizo tarde, Nana e Iemitsu también dejaron el lugar, quedaban los guardianes y las personas del lugar.

-No pensé encontrarlos a todos aquí-escucharon una voz cercana a las tres de la mañana, ahí en la entrada estaba el guardián del sol.

-Sasagawa-lo saludó Yamamoto, Lambo y Chrome se habían dormido.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-preguntó Gokudera.

-No me sentía muy bien, fui a correr al extremo-susurró, no gritaba, se veía bastante mal.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros?-le preguntó Yamamoto.

-Lo hare

Caminó directamente hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Gokudera, no tardaron en guardar silencio, estaban todos completamente agotados, pero aun quedaba lo más difícil, lo más duro, cuando tuvieran que ir a enterrar a su cielo, ir a dejar a su luz bajo tierra.

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento para todos ellos, cerca de las cinco de la mañana escucharon alguien entrar. Eran dos personas, todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando estuvieron frente a ellos fue fácil de distinguir. Cavallone ayudaba a caminar a Hibari Kyoya, este estaba vendado casi completamente, su cabeza tenía muchas vendas, incluso uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto. Se veía pálido, enfermo, pero su semblante duro no cambiaba por nada.

-Ave-kun-habló muy serio Mukuro.

-Puedes irte Haneuma-ordenó al sentarse en una silla frente a los demás guardianes.

-Pero Kyoya

Al ver la mirada de todos los que estaban despiertos, no pudo insistir, decidió salir de ahí y dejarlos solos, estaban al fin reunidos todos después de esa terrible batalla, aunque con su cielo muerto dentro de un féretro de madera.

-No te ves muy bien Hibari, debiste quedarte en el hospital-habló Yamamoto.

-Debía de estar aquí

-Tu estuviste peleando junto a él hasta el final, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso?-lo miró Gokudera desesperado.

-Sobrepasó sus límites, logró salvarlos a todos a costa de su propia vida, un cuerpo no es capaz de generar la cantidad de llamas que generó esa noche

-Hasta el final fue considerado con nosotros-suspiró Sasagawa.

-Un idiota debilucho, debió dejarnos y huir-dijo Mukuro serio.

-Juudaime era muy bueno como para hacer algo así-susurró Gokudera.

-Un idiota hasta el final-sentenció Hibari.

Hubo silencio, estaban todos los guardianes cuidando a su cielo por última vez, cuando esa mañana entró Iemitsu junto con Nana, se impresionaron de verlos ahí sentados, algunos dormidos, otros con la mirada baja y otros simplemente perdida, pero había algo común en todos, estaban gravemente heridos.

Nana solo puso sonreír, los amigos más importantes de su pequeño estaban ahí, no lo habían abandonado en toda la noche, aunque estuvieran así de mal ahí estuvieron con el todo el tiempo. La hacía feliz ver lo importante que llegó a ser para ellos.

-Chicos-les habló la mujer para sentarse junto a ellos-gracias por estar aquí todo el tiempo

-¿Mama?-Lambo apenas escuchó su voz despertó.

-Lambo, debiste ir a dormir con los chicos a casa

-Estoy bien aquí mama

-Todos están muy heridos, gracias por intentar hasta el último momento salvar a Tsu-kun

-No fuimos suficientes, deberíamos disculparnos con usted-habló Gokudera de golpe de inmediato, se veía afectado-si hubiese sido más fuerte, yo habría podido

-Gokudera-kun-Nana lo despeinó un poco-no tienen que disculparse, estoy segura que hicieron lo que más podían, además se que están sufriendo mucho, sería egoísta de mi parte culparlos

-Mamá-Lambo corrió a abrazarla y estalló en llanto.

Ninguno de los guardianes de la décima generación de Vongola fue capaz de decir alguna otra palabra, la culpabilidad no se iría de ellos, aunque Nana les dijera esas palabras, pero tampoco buscaban contradecirla.

-Hibari-kun, debería de estar en el hospital-le habló Iemitsu muy serio-¿Cómo llegó aquí?

-Haneuma me trajo-habló serio-no volveré al hospital, estoy bien

-Hibari-kun, no te ves muy bien-habló Nana-tus heridas aun sangran, deberías de descansar

-No soy tan débil como para caer por algo así, no me iré de aquí

Nana no le dijo más, vio la seriedad de sus palabras, luego de eso no siguieron conversando seriamente entre ellos, la gente comenzó a llegar esa mañana, mucha gente desconocida que iba a mostrarle sus respetos al castaño.

Esa mañana estaba bastante fría, pero la hora de llevar el cortejo fúnebre había llegado, los guardianes fueron los encargados de llevar la urna al auto que los llevaría al enorme prado donde se realizaría la última ceremonia, todos lo hicieron, incluyendo a Chrome, Lambo y Hibari, ese enorme viaje, el viaje más largo y duro que darían en sus vidas estaba comenzando.

Chrome iba afirmada del brazo de Mukuro con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro lleno de lagrimas, ya no era capaz de mantenerse en calma, Lambo también lloraba en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus pequeños sollozos, el único que atinó a algo fue Sasagawa quien posó su mano en la cabeza del más pequeño. Gokudera miraba por la ventana, pero parecía un ser vacio, parecía que sus ganas de vivir habían desaparecido, Yamamoto estaba en similar situación a su lado, mirando sus manos con la vista totalmente baja. Mukuro y Hibari solo se mantenían en silencio, pero ambos afectados en parte.

-Llegamos-susurró Mukuro para llamarle la atención a Chrome.

Al bajar del auto se encontraron con los que menos esperaban ver, Varia estaba ahí, Xanxus con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, llegaba a parecer satisfecho. Squalo estaba serio a su lado hablando por teléfono, gritando molesto como siempre, Belphegor molestaba divertido al pequeño Fran que recién se había unido a sus filas. Levi estaba estoico detrás de su jefe, mientras que Lussuria corrió hacia Ryohei y lo abrazó llorando como loco.

-Esto es tan triste

-Lo es-dijo sin ánimos Sasagawa.

-Shisho-habló Fran parado junto a Mukuro mientras le tiraba del pantalón para que lo mirara.

-¿Qué quieres Fran?-lo miró serio, sin soltar a Chrome.

-¿Por qué todos ponen esas caras tan raras como si les doliera el estomago?

-Realmente eres estúpido-suspiró cansado-quédate con Varia

Tras esa orden, Mukuro siguió su camino con Chrome donde se iba a realizar esa última ceremonia, Fran lo quedó mirando en silencio, era extraño que le dijera algo así y no lo atacara con su tridente. Hibari ignoró completamente al grupo de elite, siguió su camino como si nada.

-Hola Squalo, no pensaba verte aquí-le saludo amablemente Yamamoto.

-Fuiste débil mocoso-le dijo serio.

-Lo sé-sonrió triste.

Gokudera los miró y siguió su camino, empujó a Lambo para que siguiera caminando también, solo Sasagawa y Yamamoto tenían una relación algo más cordial con Varia, además no quería quedarse y escuchar las palabras desagradables que Xanxus diría en cualquier momento, aunque quisiera callarlo sabía perfectamente que no era el momento ni el lugar, además Lambo podía descontrolarse más fácil que él en ese momento.

-Senpai, ¿Por qué shisho estaba tan serio? ¿Tanto le importaba el sujeto que murió?-preguntó monótonamente mientras miraba a Belphegor.

-Shishishi… porque es un perdedor

-Pero shisho es fuerte senpai-lo siguió mientras caminaban adentrándose más en el lugar.

Yamamoto y Sasagawa miraron hacia donde los demás habían caminado, se hizo silencio, Squalo no tenía mucho que decirle al pelinegro, después de todo al ver esa cara de culpabilidad, podía entender que él no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Lussuria seguía llorando en los brazos de Ryohei, este se sintió más calmado aunque no supiera porque al verlos ahí.

Lambo se había quedado estático, ahí junto a la urna del cielo, vio una caja donde estaba su Vongola Gear, estaba clara la razón por la cual no podían enterrarlo con él, pero le dolía saber que sería alejado de Natsu, saber que su amado amigo no estaría en esa solitaria eternidad con él era bastante triste, impresionando a Gokudera que estaba a su lado, fue a la mesa y dejo su propio Vongola Gear ahí.

-Lo siento Gyuudon-susurró para mirarlo un instante.

-Supongo que hare lo mismo-suspiró el peli plata quitándose su Vongola Gear y dejándolo ahí también-no me importa pertenecer a Vongola si Juudaime no está ahí, fue divertido Uri…

El pequeño rayo se apretó del brazo de la tormenta, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, al dejar así su Vongola Gear dejaban de pertenecer a esa increíble familia, dejaban de ser la décima generación de Vongola, se transformaban solo en los guardianes que no habían sido capaces de cuidar a su cielo de forma adecuada, se transformaban en los perdedores que encontraron la oscuridad por sí mismos.

Se fueron a sentar a un costado, ambos cansados, ambos ya derrotados, dolidos por lo cruel que era la vida, con esa prueba tan terrible que estaban pasando.

-Mukuro-sama-susurró Chrome al acercarse a la urna del cielo y tras haber visto las armas del rayo y la tormenta ahí, entendió claramente lo que habían hecho y era algo que también debía hacer-¿No le molesta que deje el Vongola Gear de la niebla ahí?

-No lo necesito

La chica asintió, estaba llorando, pero caminando con pesar se acercó a esa mesa y dejó su Vongola Gear ahí con los demás, las lagrimas comenzaron a ser mayores, estaba dejando ahí todos los recuerdos que había hecho, todas esas instancias en que fue feliz, en que tuvo miedo, en que creció junto a los demás por el bien del ya inexistente cielo y de toda la familia. Había hecho amigos, personas importantes gracias a conocer a Mukuro, aunque en especial gracias al cielo que la había hecho parte de su familia.

Caminó sintiendo dolor, sería la última vez que estuviese todos reunidos, así que decidió por voluntad propia caminar hacia el rayo y la tormenta, en silencio se sentó junto a Lambo y tomó su mano. Mukuro apareció en su niebla de golpe, aunque dándole la espalda a la chica, dándole la espalda a todo lo que sucedía.

-Tres Vongola Gear mas-se impresionó Iemitsu al pasar por la mesa y verlos juntos al de su fallecido hijo, esas tres personas estaban renunciando a Vongola claramente, eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera pero no era capaz de culparlos.

-Falta el mío también-Hibari pasó serio a su lado dejando su Vongola Gear con los demás-no necesito de algo así

El consejero externo iba a decirle que lo pensara, que no lo hiciera, pero no alcanzo a decirle nada, el pelinegro caminando con dificultad ya estaba alejándose del lugar, estaba solo, sentado en la mitad de la hierba, aunque podría decirse que estaba más cerca de los otros guardianes que del mismo sitio donde iban a enterrar al cielo. Dino lo siguió, prácticamente corrió hacia él, después de todo había visto lo que había hecho, quería persuadirlo, quería hacerlo pensar sobre lo que hacía, pero no fue capaz, solo se sentó a su lado en silencio, le prestaría un hombro para que descansara un poco después de todo seguía gravemente herido.

La lluvia fue el primero en separarse de Varia y caminar al sitio donde todo se llevaría a cabo, vio a Enma sentado con un aura lúgubre, Adelheid estaba a su lado tomando sus manos en silencio, caminó hacia él y lo despeinó llamando así recién la atención del pelirrojo, trayéndolo a la realidad por unos minutos.

-Yamamoto-kun…

-Enma, estas preocupando a tu familia-le sonrió, no como siempre claro está, pero lo hizo de algún modo.

-Yo… lo siento

-No te disculpes conmigo, yo debería de hacerlo contigo por no haber sido capaz de protegerlo

Tras esas palabras siguió su camino, esa mesa había llamado su atención, el padre del cielo seguía ahí después de todo habían 5 Vongola Gear ahí, si alguien los tomaba podrían crear problemas, entonces Yamamoto lo entendió, era cierto, ¿Para que necesitaría eso si ya no estaba el cielo? Se despidió de Jiro y Kojiro, y con decisión dejo el suyo también, en completo silencio. Como una lluvia silenciosa se movió hacia sus amigos.

-Así que todos dejaron Vongola-susurró para sentarse junto a Gokudera.

-No me importa ese sitio si… Tsu… si no está ahí-susurró Lambo apretándose más fuerte del brazo de Gokudera.

Chrome y Gokudera solo asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo el pequeño rayo, estaban todos ahí perdidos en su dolor, sintiendo la culpabilidad de no haber sido capaces de hacer algo, de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para salvar a su cielo, como para evitar que algo así sucediera.

Ryohei vio a su hermana, estuvo con ella un tiempo, Kyoko estaba muy mal y mucho por ayudarla no podía hacer, entendía los sentimientos que su hermana tenía por ese ya perdido cielo, entendía como sufría por ver que a esa persona que la amó tanto se iba sin siquiera haberlo recompensado de algún modo, estaba sufriendo dolorosamente.

Hana apareció con Haru, el sol de Vongola sabía que sus amigas la podrían apoyar mucho más que el mismo, así se pudo de pie y buscó a los demás, los vio sentados, alejados de todo, supuso que podría estar con ellos y quizá hacer algo aunque mínimo, quizá algo podría hacer, camino decidido y vio como todos habían dejado su Vongola Gear juntos en la mesa, junto al del cielo.

-Tampoco lo necesito-susurró para dejarlo con los demás.

-¿Realmente van a dejar a Vongola?-le preguntó Iemitsu al ver que los 7 Vongola Gear se habían reunido en la mesa.

-Sin Sawa… sin él aquí… no me importa estar metido en todo esto, estoy seguro que todos piensan lo mismo, se que encontraras a alguien mas

Ryohei sin intención de seguir con esa conversación fue donde los demás y se sentó frente a ellos con una calma que ninguno mas tenía, con una serenidad que había desaparecido en todos, solo pudieron mirarlo sin entender, sin saber porque era capaz de estar así de calmado.

-Esta vez no seremos capaces de ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos-con solo esa frase las lagrimas salieron desconsoladas del rostro de Lambo y Chrome, Gokudera también se vio sumamente afectado, esa frase activó sus recuerdos de golpe, en cualquier momento iba a quebrarse, Yamamoto solo pudo bajar su mirada lo entendía-será muy duro… pero… Sawa… él no se sentiría tranquilo si nos viera así…

-Estas siendo muy rígido para pedirles que estén bien después de lo que pasó-habló serio Mukuro, el estaba afectado, pero no al nivel de los demás, podía hablar siendo más duro aun, pero al ver a Chrome tan mal podía entenderlo, en parte.

-Lo sé-sonrió de forma vacía-también me cuesta mucho, pero es lo que…

No pudo seguir con sus palabras, la ceremonia final había dado inicio, ellos los 7 guardianes del cielo se habían quedado ahí, se habían vuelto a quebrar pero no tenían las fuerzas para ver como su amado cielo, su incondicional cielo, su necesario cielo era enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. Una parte de sus vidas se iban con él, con esa persona que los había salvado, de algún u otro modo los había salvado.

Salvado del cansancio, de la monotonía, del estancamiento, salvado del miedo a no ser capaz de mejorar.

Salvado de la soledad, de la desconfianza hacia el mundo, del miedo a creer en las personas, salvado de seguir perdido en la oscuridad.

Salvado de un mundo terrible, de conocer la parte horrible de la mafia, fue salvado de ver como la gente era matada indiscriminadamente, fue salvado de tener que matar gente por el bien de la mafia.

Salvado de un mundo de completa soledad, salvado de convertirse en un monstruo, fue salvado de convertirse en un ser indiscriminado que golpea sin sentido a quienes van en contra de sus propias palabras.

Salvado de no tener amigos, salvado de la soledad que su amado deporte le daba, del vacío que sentía al no encontrar un equipo que le diera la oportunidad de brillar.

Salvado de terminar en el sitio más oscuro que había podido observar en su vida, fue salvado de seguir estando en el sitio más terrorífico que podía conocer, fue salvado al obtener su confianza.

Salvada de morir en manos del abandono, salvada de haber terminado siendo solo una muñeca que sirviera de conexión con el mundo, fue salvada al ser considerada como una humana mas.

-Kyoya… ¿Vamos? Yo te llevo al hospital-le habló Dino cuando todo había terminado.

-No

-Podrías estar con los chicos entonces, si hablas con ellos… quizá

-Cállate Haneuma

El jefe Cavallone se puso de pie con una pesada sonrisa y se puso de pie para caminar e ir por algo de beber, esperaría a la nube a la salida, después de todo en algún momento dejaría el lugar.

Tras una hora solo quedaban ellos ahí, por más que se negaran a aceptar que ya no habría vuelta atrás, que ya estaba ahí muerto bajo tierra.

-Chrome, vamos-habló Mukuro.

-Si…-susurró bajando su mirada, entendía con ese tono de voz que no había derecho a reclamo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lugar donde aun estaban todas las flores encima-Boss… lo siento, boss… gracias por salvarme

-Adiós Sawada Tsunayoshi

Ambas nieblas desaparecieron, las lágrimas de Chrome dejaron un camino cuando se fueron. En silencio Hibari fue el siguiente en irse, se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, Hibird voló hacia el hombro de su dueño y lo acompaño, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la tumba y simplemente suspiro, vio al castaño dar el máximo hasta el final, después de todo fue el último en quedar en pie junto a él, hasta el final.

-Al final no fuiste un herbívoro

Caminó para salir del lugar, fuera lo esperaba Dino, terminaría accediendo de todos modos volver al hospital, no le importaba ya, había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, por ahora solo quedaba recuperarse.

-No me gustaría que nos fuéramos uno por uno… con Mukuro, Chrome y Hibari se que era imposible, pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo-susurró Yamamoto-¿Iras a la casa de Nana-san?-miró a Lambo.

-No lo sé-susurró.

-Te sentirás mejor ahí Lambo, están I Pin y Fuuta, se que te sentirás acompañado con ellos-lo despeinó Sasagawa.

-Está bien

Se había puesto de pie tanto Yamamoto como Sasagawa, pero Gokudera no se movió de su lugar, tanto el sol como la lluvia lo habían entendido, lo mejor era dejarlo solo por un rato, lo mejor era dejarlo ahí. Ambos de pie tomaron las manos de Lambo y lo pusieron de pie para llevárselo de ahí, cada cual se despidió a su modo, desde un simple gesto hasta un dulce de uva dejado por el menor.

Gokudera suspiró al verse solo ahí, prendió un cigarrillo y dio un fuerte suspiro. Se sentía perdido, solo nuevamente, había fallado como mano derecha. Estaba ahí llorando como un niño pequeño, sentía como su vida dejaba de tener sentido en ese momento, cuando abrió sus ojos y le dijeron que había muerto fue como una brutal pesadilla, pero lo había confirmado.

-Juudaime… lo siento

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la tumba, ahí cayó de rodillas al suelo, no sabía cómo debía pagar, no sabía qué hacer, todo se había hecho oscuro, no sabía qué hacer cuando un nuevo día empezara, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido…

-Gokudera-kun-sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado ahí junto a las flores, viéndolo así de destruido, de mal-te hará mal seguir más tiempo aquí

-Solo vete de aquí mujer estúpida…-susurró.

-Tsuna-san estaría preocupado si te viera así, se sentiría muy mal al saber que es por su culpa

-Fue mi culpa

-No lo fue-lo abrazó fuerte, Haru también estaba muy mal, pero sabía que eso pasaría.

Haru hizo que el guardián se pusiera de pie y la siguiera, estaba muy mal pero lo cuidaría hasta que volviera a ser el de siempre, quizá hacer eso le ayudaría a ella misma a volver a ser la misma de siempre en algún momento.

 _Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, espero la próxima vez puedan ver los fuegos artificiales juntos aunque yo no esté ahí con ustedes._

 _Sonrían juntos una vez más mis amados guardianes y amigos._


End file.
